Truth or Dare
by pheonixsapphirre
Summary: Hetalia/Homestuck truth or dare. Requests are accepted. Rated K because i dont know what you people will ask
1. Chapter 1

==A young lady stands in the middle of a large white room along with two of her friends what are they doing?

Well that young lady is me your wonderful host and my two friends are my co-hosts I guess but they're more or less here to give dare and truths and stuff.

==What will their names be?

Well my name is Lain (short for my real name which yall don't get to know), the blonde one is Summer *she waves as she is pointed out*, and the brunette is Abbie*she just kinda looks at me like im crazy*.

==So what's the point of this?

Well this is going to be the truth or dare of the century because it combines my three favorite fandoms.

==Can we know what those fandoms are?

Oh yeah sure that's cool. Behind this door we have the homestucks *gestures to door marked "H"*. Behind this door we have the Hetalias *gestures to door marked "APH"*

==Can we see the people you kidnapped?

Hey! I didn't kidnap them I simply knocked them unconscious and brought them here. Anyways yeah sure you can see them. *opens the first door* behind this door we have the beta kids, alpha kids, beta trolls, and alpha trolls. Abbie don't kidnap Karkat. Summer don't kidnap Gamzee. I however can d whatever I want. *runs over and hugs Nepeta, Aradia, Sollux, and Kanaya* Ok now *opens the second door* here as we can see we have the Hetalias *she points to them as she names them* Italy, Germany, Japan, France, Russia, Prussia, Hungary, America, Britain, China, and the rest of them because I'm too lazy to name them all. *runs and hugs Italy, Russia, and Prussia* I love you guys!

** Welp that's it guys now I just need you to send in some dares and truths you want to ask these guys and we can get this show on the road. Also the next chapter will not be written like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ holy frig I haven't uploaded in forever. Well I'm not dead and I wish I could have uploaded sooner but I had I bunch of crap I needed to do. ALSO MY FRIENDS SUMMER AND ABBIE DID THEY NO LONGER ARE HELPING ME WRITE THIS FIC SO FORGET THEY VER EXISTED. Oh and if you were wondering about ships I'm pretty cool with everything except for a few.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly

"Alright y'all we got more dares and crap so are y'all ready?" I asked everyone.

As a response I got a few whatever's and other than that they were quiet. Smart children.

"So the dares this time are from the sun and moon twins. First thing to America and Canada 'ITS YOU LITTLE SISTERS!' I honestly don't know what to say to that."

After that Matthew got a scared look and in a small voice muttered, "shit." America just kind of froze… Oh well!

"NEXT! England admit your food is bad!"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" he asked.

"You have to it's a dare!"

"Ugh fine… *mutter mutter**mutter mutter* there," he mumbled.

"What was that? You have to speak up you know!" I replied cheerfully.

"I SAID MY FOOD SUCKS! HAPPY!?"

"Very. Next dare is for JOHN DO THE WINDY THING AND THROW PRUSSIA ACROSS THE ROOM!"

Sheepishly john replied, "Uhmm which one is Prussia?"

"I AM ZE AWEZOME PRUSSIA!"

"oh…" John did the windy thing as there is no other way to describe it and chucked Prussia across the room, "SORRY!" Prussia hit one of the walls and seemed to be knocked unconscious

"HAH THAT WAS AWESOME! ALRIGHT ROSE YOU'RE UP! They want you to blow some shit up for us with your wand," Le host, which is me, (lol third person stupidity) said enthusiastically.

"Darling I do not believe that that would be very safe. However I will do it because I have not as you put it 'blow shit up' recently," she stated as she pulled out one of her wands and directed it at one of the walls. With a loud bang a large crater was created in the wall. Rose smiled at her work and then turned back to me, "Will that suffice?"

"HELL YEAH IT WILL! That was awesome! Alrighty then next dare is for Roxy no drinking for an hour. I'm so sorry I had to do that to you."

"Ah man ill cope I geuss. Plz guiz dun do this to me agian tho" Roxy sadly said as she set her martini glass down on the ground.

"Yo dirk I like this next one and I'm gonna add a part to it kay? Kay. You've got to sing ponponpon for us and because I'm so very nice you have to dance it too."

"seriously? Sigh fine. *sings ponponpon im not about to type those lyrics have a link for the song ( watch?v=Mwg1sEzX7pU) go listen*." After he finished he adjusted his shades and went back to whatever it was he was doing before.

"Alright guys that's it for this time! Send in more dares please so I n keep writing this!

AN/ AIGHT IM GOING TO TRY TO GET ON A REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDUAL LIKE ONCE OR TWICE A MONTH! That's all review! No flames please because it's not very safe to trust me with fire! See y'all for now! Remember send in DARES and TRUTHS


End file.
